


The Best Start to the New Year

by berensia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berensia/pseuds/berensia
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri celebrate the new year with their friends in Russia!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I haven't written since 2014 so im sorry if its bad!  
> No proofreader so tell me if I spelt anything wrong!  
> As for the Russian words scattered around, i am currently learning it but let me know if I did anything wrong (like endings or word structure)! Im sorry it's in Cryllic but that is what i'm most comfortable with for Russian! The translations are at the end! (:

Viktor and Yuuri spent their New Years in Russia. It was small, with Yurio, Mila, Georgi, and a handful of other skaters from the rink they train at. Yuuko had already texted Yuuri a Happy New Year, thanks to the timezone difference. Viktor and Yuuri were sitting on the couch in their apartment, snuggled together, with all their friends around them chatting and eating the food everyone had prepared. Yuuri smiled and looked at his ring, thinking of when he and Viktor had put together their dishes, nothing too fancy, though. He felt really domestic.  
    “What is it, Моя любовь, Yuuri?”  
Yuuri jumped a little, startled, he thought Viktor was sleeping!  
    “Did I scare you? Sorry, dear!” Viktor said with a smile.  
    “It’s okay Viktor. I was just thinking about when we put together our food, and how domestic it feels. I love it.” Yuuri sighed, happily.  
    “Smile boys!” Mila said, with a camera shutter.  
    “Ah, Milaaa, нет, I have sleepy eyes!” Viktor said, covering his face. Yuuri held up a peace sign, giving his biggest smile.  
    “Make sure you caption it ‘Viktor Nikiforov, world’s most likely to sleep through New Years!’” They heard Yurio shout from the chair he was sitting at on the other side of the room. The room filled with everyone’s laughter, and all Yuuri saw was Viktor’s, big, sad, puppy eyes.  
    “I would have woken you up, Viktor, don’t worry. I wouldn’t miss my first New Year with my fiancé.” Yuuri smiled, running his hands through Viktor’s hair, feeling him sink back into Yuuri. Viktor let his hair grow out a bit since Yuuri moved in with him, he loved playing with it.  
Yuuri loved the atmosphere around him, it was filled with everyone and their loved ones. Mila was facetiming Sara, and Georgi had brought his new girlfriend. Yuuri was happy for him, even though he didn’t know much about the new girl.  
Soon, everyone was counting down to midnight.  
    “5..4..3..2..1”  
Viktor took a hold of Yuuri’s chin, turning it toward him, kissing him.  
There had been so many kisses since Yuuri had moved in with Viktor, but this one felt the best of them all. It felt like their promise to stay with each other in the New Year, no matter what happened. Viktor pulled away, and Yuuri put their foreheads together, pushing Viktor bangs to the side.  
    “я люблю тебя, Viktor. Thank you.” Yuuri started to tear up, how embarrassing! He couldn’t help it, he loved Viktor so much.  
    “I love you too, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled.  
They remained on the couch, never letting go of each other, looking at their friends around them, thankful for this new chapter in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Моя любовь - my love  
> нет - no/don't  
> я люблю тебя - I love you
> 
> This makes no sense but I couldn't not post something after logging in here after 2 years.  
> Sorry its short! :p


End file.
